Trunks, Gohan and Goten meet the Kayotens!!
by Da J
Summary: DBZ meets the Kayotens. A fun-filled adventure with a little karaoke!


Trunks (past and future), Goten, and Gohan meet the Kayotens!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters but  
I DO own the Kayotens, so IN YOUR FACE!!  
  
  
For those of you who don't know who the Kayotens are, read Saga of the  
Kayotens I and II. Kayotens III is coming out soon. And by the way,  
"heretofore" means from now on.  
  
  
It was a beautiful day at Bulma's house. Gohan and future Trunks   
were conversing about their everyday lives while past Trunks was   
running around with Goten. They were having a good time when suddenly  
a spacecraft of some kind came crashing down in front of them.   
Everybody looked. A door opened, and a teenage human boy climbed out.  
  
"Ow... I keep forgetting about that button's function...   
I hate the kamikaze button..."  
  
Future Trunks (heretofore known as Trunks 1) took out his   
sword. "All right buddy, party's over. My house is not a landing strip.  
State your intentions." Then past Trunks (heretofore known as Trunks 2)  
walked up and said "Nice landing."  
  
"Thanks," the boy said sarcastically. Then they heard a humming   
sound overhead. "Watch out. My friends are coming." He then dashed away   
from his ship. Three spaceships hovered overhead, then dropped slowly   
to the ground. The doors opened, and three men walked out.  
  
"Mike, Mike, Mike... what are we going to do with you?" one of   
the men said. "You know you can't fight on other planets until you have  
mastered flying AND landing the thing!"  
  
"You should be on a precision wipe-out team," one of the other  
men said.  
  
"You know, I've seen worse landings back on Kayotrek... when   
guys got shot down. If you're not hit, you've got no excuse," the last  
man said.  
  
"WHO ARE ALL YOU CRACKHEADS?!??!" Trunks 1, who was getting   
very annoyed at himself being ignored, shouted.  
  
"Calm yourself. We are Kayotens," the first man said.  
  
"Kay-WHAT-ens? What are they?" Gohan said.  
  
"I swear, ALL humans say the same things when confronted by   
aliens!! Mike said that, Beck said that..." the second man fumed.  
  
"Answer the question!" Trunks 1 said.  
  
"They are a species of extraterrestrials," the first man said,  
"who show incredible displays of strength. I am Kayoten Jay, these are   
Kayoten Greg and Pete. And this is Mike," he pointed to the human.  
  
"Hi," Trunks 2 said. "We're Trunks, Trunks from the future,   
Goten and Gohan. We're all half-saiyans."  
  
"Saiyans, eh?" Pete said. He checked his history booklet.   
"Saiyan... saiyan... s-a-i-y-a-n... ah! Here it is! 'Saiyan home   
planet, Vegeta, is destroyed by Frieza, the eighth strongest being in   
the universe at the time.'"  
  
"Eighth strongest?!" Gohan was shocked at these words. "Who   
were the other ones?"  
  
"The seventh was his father, King Cold. The others were all   
Kayotens and Zraltons."  
  
The saiyans' jaws dropped. How strong were these guys?  
  
"Hey, we're trying to find our way around this town. would you  
help us?" Greg said.  
  
"Sure!" they said. "C'mon, we'll show you some of our favorite   
hangouts!" They went off, flying into the city.  
  
  
Later, they got to a bar. They went in. They ordered   
non-alcoholic drinks except for Trunks 1 and the Kayotens, who ordered   
beer. Pete chugged his down quick, ordering another and chugging it.  
Jay and Greg both downed three beers and called it quits. But Pete kept  
drinking furiously.  
  
"Jay," Greg said, "we have to stop Pete from drinking anymore.  
If he gets drunk he'll get into trouble, and that's happened before,   
remember?"  
  
"Yeah, on Kayotrek. He got drunk and tripped a police officer,  
and then he fell on top of him and..." the two Kayotens were too busy   
remembering what happened and laughing their heads off, they failed to   
notice Pete stumbling over to the door and leaving. They both got up  
to keep him from drinking anymore when they noticed he was gone. They   
grabbed the saiyans, who were quite surprised at this, and sped after  
Pete.   
  
"He's gone!"  
  
"Let's see... where's the place he's most likely to be?...!" Jay  
finally realized something.  
  
"The karaoke bar!!!"   
  
They rushed to the nearest karaoke bar, where they found Pete on  
stage singing (very badly) "Tubthumpin'" by Chumbwumba.  
  
"I get knocked (hic) down, but I (hic) get up again, you're   
never gonna (hic) keep me down..."  
  
"Figures," Greg said. "He chooses a song about drinking."  
  
"Get him away from the microphone. My eardrums are about to   
commit suicide!" Jay said. Suddenly Jamieson came up to the stage and   
pushed Pete off. The crowd went wild.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Jay said to Jamieson. "You're writing the   
story. How could you be in the story?"  
  
"I'm the author. I can do whatever the hell I want."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"All right. Now then," Jamieson took a deep breath, and sang  
"American Psycho" by Treble Charger. He had altered the words to read  
"Canadian Psycho".  
  
"Now I know how far you'd go; to be the next freak show, I'm a   
Canadian Psycho!"  
  
When he was finished, the crowd applauded. He stepped off the   
stage. He walked up to the Kayotens and the Saiyans.  
  
"I always liked Dragonball Z. Trunks is one of my favorite   
characters!"   
  
"He means me," Trunks 1 said.  
  
"No, me!" Trunks 2 said.  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
This went on until Jamieson said "Both of you!! Shut up!"  
  
"What's your Kayoten name?" Jay said to Jamieson.  
  
"Kiujyanenyeg." Suddenly The Kayotens, even Pete, bowed down   
before him.  
  
"The creator has returned!" They said. "The creator has   
returned! The creator has returned!"  
  
"Yeah, I created you. But, truth be told (Monty Python and the   
Holy Grail voice) I hate groveling! I also hate people begging   
forgivness all the time! 'I'm sorry this... forgive me that...'"  
  
"Uh... right."  
  
"So. Let's have some fun!"  
  
They went out to meet some other people in the bar that they   
knew, when suddenly Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Chi-Chi walked in. "Where  
have you been?! And who are the punks with the spiky hair?!!" This was   
the first time Goten had noticed that they did have slightly spiky   
hair... kind of like when he went super-saiyan. Only Greg was brunette,   
the others were blonde.  
  
"Uh, these are our friends, the Kayotens," Trunks 1 said. "And   
this is their creator, Jamieson." Jamieson nodded to Vegeta and Goku,   
who nodded back. He waved to Bulma and Chi-Chi, Bulma exagerrating the  
wave back. Then Piccolo, Yamcha, Kuririn, 18 and Marron walked in for   
no reason at all. They were around and they saw Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and  
Chi-Chi walk in. Everyone got introduced to everyone else, and they   
started to party.  
  
Then a fight started. Piccolo and Jay were fighting, and   
neither really cared if the other died or not. Piccolo was firing ki   
blasts, Jay was firing motomo-sa's (sweeping blasts). Jamieson decided  
to put an end to it. He jumped in between, firing ki blasts at both  
opponents. They fired their own blasts, guarding against Jamieson's.  
Jamieson couldn't hold on for much longer. He decided to call in   
reinforcements.  
  
"MR. JOHHHNSOOOONNNN!!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light. A skeleton   
popped up, rushing at Jay and neutralizing his motomo-sa. Jamieson then   
fired a double-strength ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged it right in   
time, losing his balance and falling. This gave Jamieson enough time to  
create a force field in between the two.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Jay said. "Who's the skeleton?"  
  
"That's Mr. Johnson, my genie. He grants me unlimited wishes.   
That's how I got this strong. Hey, as long as you're here, Mr. Johnson,  
why don't I call Raptor, Godzilla, Red Dragon and Nightmare Extreme   
over?"  
  
"Whatever you say, master."  
  
"N-N-NIGHTMARE EXTREME?!" Jay said. "But he's dead!!"  
  
"I'm talking about a clone I made of him," Jamieson said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mr. Johnson made the door three times bigger. A velociraptor,  
Godzilla, a large red dragon and a demon-like thing came in.  
  
"Hey, how ya doin' guys?!" Jamieson greeted them.  
  
'Never felt better' Nightmare Extreme "said".  
  
"I'm feelin' great!" Raptor said.  
  
"Superb, dude!" Godzilla said.  
  
"Tired," Red Dragon said, and dropped off to sleep.  
  
"Of course," Jamieson said. "Well, what's everyone standing   
around here for?!! LET'S PAAAAAARTYYYYYYYY!!!!!"  
  
Everyone did as they were told. Trunks 1 went straight over to   
where the girls were hanging out while Trunks 2 retched in disgust. Jay,  
Greg and Pete went over to the bar. Goten and Gohan hung out, talking   
about what had been going on, how the other had saved the world lately.  
Goku and Vegeta started arguing over who was better. Bulma and Chi-Chi  
fought over whose husband was better. Kuririn and 18 started talking to  
Raptor. Marron just wandered around. Piccolo got drunk and started   
cutting off his own limbs with Trunks' sword and regenerating them,   
yelling "I'M A LIZARD! MY ARMS 'N' LEGS GROWED (hic) BACK!"  
  
A girl went over to Pete and said "Hey, handsome."  
  
"Greetings," Pete said. (Author's note: Kayotens are not   
familiar with the concept of females.)  
  
"You wanna find a spot in the corner? Just you an' me?"  
  
"Can you not find a spot in the corner yourself? Do you really   
need my help?"  
  
"Playin' hard to get, huh?" the girl started to try to make out   
with him.  
  
"Uh, pardon my asking," Pete sid, pulling away, "But what are   
you doing?"  
  
"Are you that dense?" She left and walked over to Jamieson, who  
gladly accepted the offer. Life rocks.  
  
  
Well, that's that. I think it was okay. Nothing else to say except  
TRUNKS, GOTEN AND GOHAN ARE COOL, AND KAYOTENS RULE!! 


End file.
